Dyskusja użytkownika:Szoferka
SkyPL dwie sprawy: *i.... co teraz? *Proszę o usunięcie artykułu Zakon Jedi - 100% wandalizmu, skopiowany tekst z artykułu Mandalorianie, edit by IP, a sam artykuł o Zakonie właśnie piszę, więc jak zrobię to chciałbym mieć pierwszego edita ;) 07:56, 30 sie 2006 (UTC) **Dzięki, już stawiam pierwsze kroki ;) 14:06, 30 sie 2006 (UTC) **Ta, czytałem, a blokada była tylko na głosowanie i grafiki które absolutnie nie powinny być zmieniane. Już więcej się tym nie bawie ;). Pytanko: jak zmienić logo encyklopedii? Coś nie mogę dziada znaleźć :/ 14:33, 30 sie 2006 (UTC) ** na Community portal zrobię wybory nowego loga. Najpierw tydzień na zgłaszanie kandydatów, później tydzień na głosowanie i po problemie. A tymczasem wstawie atrapę, tyle, żeby można było odróżnić czy jest sie na empirepedii, czy na wiki ;) 14:43, 30 sie 2006 (UTC) **spoko, wiem, że działa ;) aż tak źle ze mną nie jest, znam trochę przeglądarki ;) A tyle wersji wgrywałem, bo sprawdzałem która najlepsza + robiłem korekty, no i tak wyszło. Ale to co jest teraz powinno zostać do wyboru nowego, już jest ok. 14:43, 30 sie 2006 (UTC) **Sorry, że tak głowę zawracam, ale jeszcze jedno pytanko: czy da się zmienić tło artykułu? Widziałem taki trik na Wikipedii, ale nie mam pojęcia jak to uzyskać :/ 14:43, 30 sie 2006 (UTC) **Kuknij na Zasady Empirepedii i napisz mi na dyskusji jak się podobają i czy je zatwierdzasz. Zobacz też koniecznie artykuł Empirepedia:Opiekunowie i wprowadź tam ewentualne korekty (bo... na Tym akurat to się nie znam). Reverty Witaj. Czy mogę poznać przyczynę revertów dodania przeze mnie szablonów? Czy uważasz, że tamte artykuły nie są POV itd? Czy Empire ma zostać przekształcona - z braku adminów - w odnogę nonsensopedii? Czy to po prostu tak odruchowo? NLoriel 08:49, 17 lis 2006 (UTC) :Nie wiem, czy sabotażem można nazwać dodanie szablonu POV, czy raczej masowe tworzenie artykułów w rodzaju Grievous (Przeczytałaś go? A te inne arty, w których mnie zrevertowałaś? Na wszelki wypadek przytoczę: :: Generał '''dowódzca' Separatystów. Miał wszystkie funkcje sokowirówki i wibratora a także snopowiazałki. Zabijał wiele szumowin w tym także Jedi. Pracował jako windykator i był dość tchórzliwy. Zamordowany przez Obi-Wana Kenobiego na Utapau'' :Mam wrażenie, że emocje biorą u Ciebie ostatnio górę w kwestiach Empire, bo jestem kolejną osobą, którą obrażasz bezpodstawnymi pomówieniami. NLoriel 09:32, 17 lis 2006 (UTC) ::OK, przyjąłem. A co powiesz na temat tych artykułów i ich revertowania? NLoriel 09:44, 17 lis 2006 (UTC) :::Jaki jest w takim razie sens istnienia szablonów? Moim zdaniem taki, że jeżeli ktoś nie ma czasu albo możliwości, żeby poprawić artykuł, a widzi w nim błędy, to wstawia szablon na pożytek innym. Czy jestem w błędzie? NLoriel 09:57, 17 lis 2006 (UTC) ::::Do czego więc służy szablon POV i dlaczego ktoś, kto udziela się na Ossusie, nie powinien wstawiać go do zasługujących na to artykułów w Empire? NLoriel 10:02, 17 lis 2006 (UTC) :::::Aż przejrzałem swoją listę edycji - i nie ma wśród nich ani jednej, gdzie wypowiadałbym się za zamknięciem Empire. Być może mylisz mnie z kimś. Na początku miałem nadzieję, że uda się obie encyklopedie połączyć. Teraz zaglądam tu czasem i zaciekawiła mnie fala nowych edycji, potem rozbawiła, a potem postanowiłem wstawić w co ciekawszych' artykułach szablony, żeby zwrócić uwagę osób, które tu bywają, czy też przypadkowych odwiedzających - żeby nie wprowadzały ich w błąd. Czy jest to działanie niepożądane? NLoriel 10:12, 17 lis 2006 (UTC) ::::::Pytam, czy wstawianie szablonu POV w artykułach POV jest niepożądane. Czy jest niepożądane? I dlaczego bawisz się ze mną w gierki słowne? NLoriel 10:18, 17 lis 2006 (UTC) :::::::W takim razie życzę miłego życia. NLoriel 10:23, 17 lis 2006 (UTC) Widzisz i niegrzmisz? Co tu się dzieje? Czemu pozwalasz na pisanie tylu bezsensownych haseł? Czy czasem mialo być zabronionie pisanie przez osoby niezalogowane? Czemu pozwalasz niszczyć encyklopedię? Większosć fandomu SW przychodzi tutaj tylko po to zeby się pośmiać z ostatnio dodawanych haseł. To jest parodia.... --Zgredator 00:04, 21 lis 2006 (UTC) *hmm w takim razie nie rzumiem czemu tak chciałas zostać opem/adminem Empirepedii, skoro nie znasz sie na SW i nie masz zamiaru ingerować w hasła. Zresztą nie trzeba znać się na Gwiezdnych Wojnach, by widzieć co jest napisane w hasłach. Np. to hasło Kaczor Howard. Nie jestem zdolnu uwierzyć w to, że mimo tego ze nie znasz się na SW nie widzisz tego, że to hasło nijak ma się do filmu Lucasa. Tylko, że fandom, ktory tu przychodzi nie przychodzi w celu napisania jakiegoś hasła, tylko po to żeby przeczytać co takiego śmiesznego napisał człowiek spod ip. Takie hasła odstraszają ludzi. --Zgredator 00:32, 21 lis 2006 (UTC) *Wiem mniej więcej co się działo. Od czasu gdy się zarejestrowałem regularnie dowiedzam Empire by zobaczyć co sie tutaj dzieje. Szkoda tylko, że nie mam czasu zeby coś napisać. Stworzyłem jakieś tam artykuły, ale na więcej nie mam czasu. I pamiętam wandalizmy. I nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktoś z Ossusu się przyznał do nich. To chyba tak nie ładnie pisać, że to oni. Czy może masz jakieś dowody? Ale chyba nie tylko SkywalkerPL był tutasj adminem, ale również Seba. Gdzie on się podział? --Zgredator 00:45, 21 lis 2006 (UTC) Prymonek a Ossus banliście Proszę o usunięcie adresu Ossusa z banlisty. Jeżeli należy się w tej sprawie jakiś ban, to bezpośrednio winowajcy, który edytuje spod określonego nicka i blokada taka nie utrudni innym korzystania z funkcjonalności wikii (np. na Wookieepedii). NLoriel 12:04, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) : Dyskusję można już zakończyć, ponieważ Ossus został usunięty z banlisty, jako bezpodstawnie dodany. Proponuję natomiast dać bana winowajcy całego zamieszania. DantE 13:10, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) ::Dostał ostrzeżenie, następnym razem dostanie. Szoferka 13:11, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) :::Zajrzyj na historię ostatnich zmian Ossusa z wczoraj/dzisiaj i zobacz, że "ktoś" ma tam podobny modus operandi, jak na Empire. NLoriel 14:13, 20 sty 2007 (UTC) ::::Cóż, z opisów zmian (np. YOU CAN´T STOP ME, FUCKING POLE. JOIN WIKIA AND EMPIREPEDIA, OR DIE!) wynika, że to jakiś miłośnik Empirepedii... Może i zagraniczny. NLoriel 07:40, 22 sty 2007 (UTC) :::::Wynika, jak bardzo trudno jest udowodnić, że nie jest się wielbłądem. NLoriel 08:04, 22 sty 2007 (UTC) ::::::Jak - po IP? Wystarczy znaleźć dobre proxy. NLoriel 08:12, 22 sty 2007 (UTC) Preteksty To nie był spam, tylko skierowana bezpośrednio do konkretnych osób wiadomość w związku z dyskusją na Wookiee, i w związku z prośbą Dana o komentarze ze strony userów Empire. I znowu nie ma ona związku z adresem Ossusa na spamliście. NLoriel 12:49, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) A propos kasowania artykułów Jestem Wedge, redaktor na stronie Bastionu. Sprawa wygląda tak - Empirepedia jest w stanie totalnej agonii, obecnie artykuły są tu tak nierzetelne, pełne błędów i tak niskich lotów, że nikt nawet nie ma siły tego wskrzeszać. Zresztą nie ma sensu - istnieje przecież Ossus, znacznie większy i profesjonalniejszy, który ruszy za parę dni na nowo w nowej odsłonie. Nie napisałem tu żadnego artykułu więc nie jestem tutaj bezpośrednio zaangażowany, ale usuwanie zabawnych artykułów nie ma sensu. Jeśli tak się zrobi, Empire pozostanie martwa na wieki wieków, a o to chyba nie chodzi żeby tak było. Empire jako Nonsensopedia Star Wars sprawdza się idealnie - a Ciebie Szoferko ceniłem za wielkie poczucie humoru i super robotę na Nonsensopedii. Więc apeluję o zaniechanie kasowania, o przyznanie komuś admina tutaj i zrobienie z tego oficjalnej Nonsenso Star Wars, bo są ludzie chętni to kontynuować. A oficjalną encyklopedią powinien być i jest Ossus. Co Ty na to? :A ja na to, że takie sprawy załatwia się najpierw, a potem zaczyna pisanie. Szoferka 10:38, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) :Bo inaczej nie można tego potraktować inaczej, jak zwykły takeover ze wszelkimi konsekwencjami, w tym takimi, że z terrorystami się nie negocjuje. Szoferka 10:39, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) No to najpierw porozmawiaj z kimś, a nie stosuj broni masowego rażenia znowu spychając Empire w otchłań niepamięci. Wiem że kilka osób próbowało się z Tobą skontaktować w tej sprawie żeby załatwić to oficjalnie. Poza tym inicjatywa byłą spontaniczna i pozbawiona lidera, więc jak tu dokonać oficjalnego wystąpienia na piśmie? Terrorystą jest ten, kto stosuje przemoc - a użytkownicy Bastionu tego nie czynią tylko wyciągają rękę do dyskusji. :Taka decyzja bynajmniej nie należy do mnie. Należy się skontaktować z ludźmi, którzy wnieśli tutaj swój wkład pracy, aby dowiedzieć się, czy zgadzają się na przekwalifikowanie strony. Zaczynając takie przekwalifikowanie na własną rękę ustawiliście się na straconej pozycji. Wiem, że Empirepedia jest wam solą w oku, ale jednocześnie obawiam się, że solą w oku pozostanie. Szoferka 10:44, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) Jakimi ludźmi? Czy Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ostatni admin pojawił się tu bodajże w lutym i nikogo nie obchodzi los tej strony? Dyskusja na Wookieepedii o przekwalifikowaniu z Empire na Ossus jako oficjalnej strony partnerskiej zdechła z tego powodu, że chłopcy na Wookiee postanowili, że nie podejmą żadnej decyzji dopóki nie wypowie się ktoś z Empire. A nikt się nie wypowie bo nikogo takiego nie ma! Więc jak tu się skontaktować z kimś kto zniknął dawno, dawno temu? Empire tak po prawdzie nie jest solą w oku bo psa z kulawą nogą nie obchodzi, teraz przynajmniej pamięć o niej odżyła i rozpoczęła się zabawa (owszem, niektóre artykuły były niskich lotów, ale to tylko i wyłącznie problem braku admina). Sama spróbuj najpierw skontaktować się z kimś z Empire - jeśli Ci się to uda to gratulujemy, bo nam się nie udało. Trudno złapać kogoś, kto nie istnieje... :Shedao dostał ode mnie odpowiedź na temat tego, jak to należy zrobić. Już się dogadacie między sobą. Szoferka 11:03, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) Witam, tu użytkownik Piett, również z Bastionu i Ossusa (jeśli nie robi to problemu). Nie chcę się teraz kłucić o żywotność strony jako oficjalnej SW wiki ale mam pytanie: Jaki jest sens w umieszczaniu na stronie głównej "Najbliższe wydarzenia" informacji o książkach które miały premierę najpóźniej w lutym 2007? Czy większym sensem nie jest robienie tego tak? Kłopotem jest też to że nie ma dość osób którym wogóle nie chce się takich rzeczy robi(prawda chodzźmy nie wiem jak była smutna jest prawdą). Piett Witam, tu użytkownik Noyclah, również z Bastionu, działający także na Ossusie. Widzę, że wolisz dalej usuwać nasze artykuły, aż ilość tych "dobrych" artykułów spadnie do dennego poziomu? Cóż, właściwie twoje działania są gorsze od naszego tzw. "wandalizmu", bowiem także prowdzą do likiwdacji strony. Zatem gratuluje świetnego pomysłu - "Niech martwym będzie Empirepedia" ! Noyclah